User talk:Stareh
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Join MoonClan Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley I just wanted to say I rock. Haha --Foresty No problemo. It's fun. :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'April showers']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'bring May flowers']] [[User blog:Forestpaw13|'☼']] May flowers bring pilgrims 21:36, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ummm... yay, I get to die...? Yeah, fine by me, I SUPPOSE. Also, how on EARTHMARSJUPITERSATURNZAGBOG did you manage to get Foresty to join your site??? I begged and pleaded and nagged her for MONTHS to join StormClan, and she never did..... skill, Star, skill. [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' Lilypad Forever']] 00:28, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Star, I made a StarClan character blank! I used it for Sandkit and Stormkit, but I don't think they need pages of their own, right? So we can replace the blank with the StarClan blank when the cat dies (it's pretty much just changing 2 quick things). [[User:Forestpaw13|"You were like '''WOAHHHH']] and we were like woah! And you were like woahhhhh." 13:27, June 15, 2011 (UTC) You're never on when I am. It's starting to annoy me, haha. Anyway, I'm adding categories and let me tell you, it is taking FOREVER. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|"You were like WOAHHHH]] and we were like woah! And you were like woahhhhh." 14:52, June 21, 2011 (UTC) (S) - Just noticed that you forgot to list Sumpaw and Icestorm as mentor and apprentice. Would've fixed it, but I can't edit it. Stargaze Lol, irc stargaze [[User:EmeraldeKitty008|'Echo-']][[User talk:EmeraldeKitty008|'''-Lone Inhabitant of Lone Echoes']] 21:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) And Gingertail [[User:EmeraldeKitty008|'Echo-']][[User talk:EmeraldeKitty008|'-Lone Inhabitant of Lone Echoes']] 21:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) hey star on the irc i saw something about the meddy cat being roleplay or something if theres a spot open or something can i have it? (does that make sense?) Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 17:32, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Star. Listen... I had a couple of questions. Like... no. 1 - Mistykit was a moon younger than Sunpaw, so how come they're the same age now? And no. 2 - Talonpaw was made before you changed the moons, so shouldn't he technically be eight moons old now? And no. 3 - Can you tell me next time you change my mentor? xD Not too fussed about that one though. Dun worry. [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ]][[User talk:Zaffie| Lilypad Forever']] 08:21, July 13, 2011 (UTC) 1. Ok, good. I just asked cos I like Sunpaw being older. xD 2. Ah, ok. Do you think you could up him a moon? I wanted him to be the same age as Sun. 3. Whoa, it seems like half the Clan was inactive and got deleted! Poor Star. [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ]][[User talk:Zaffie| Lilypad Forever']] 14:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ''When the drops of Vanilla rise, the shattering Ice may be lost forever... It's about Vanillapaw and Icepaw. The prophecy refers to the fact Vanillapaw is destined to be great (not nessecarily leader-but a respected warrior) and that Icepaw is destined to do something horribly wrong, which, in this case, is secretly murder Violetshadow (upcoming character for me). And the prophecy pretty much ends with Icepaw(feather) leaving the clan. So basically Icefeather's similar to Hollyleaf when she leaves and becomes a rogue, but her fate is unknown for now, and Vanillawish becoming a well-respected warrior. Sorry if this spoils too much, but no other cats would have to be involved in the prophecy. I noticed that your other cats are involved in a prophecy, and that if you do not like this prophecy, just asking, could Vanillapaw and Icepaw somewhere fit into it, either as full prophecy members or supporting prophecy members maybe? I already posted this on FP's Talk Page earlier but yet there is no reply...Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hye Meh siggy's wrong. Gonna fix it 16:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, So I'm a warrior now? Or what? This is still really confuising. 15:09, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I won't It's your name. I know it. And I won't hack you.....Why would I? And I saw that you earased my message, I'm oaky with that. But there is no need to say that it isn't your name. I won't hack you! Even though I could, but to tell you the truth I don't even know how if that's your fear. We still friends? 17:14, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Violetshadow Violetshadow is about to move to the nursery expecting an anonymous loner's kits. And no offense, but I don't like it when you assign my characters apprentices without permission. Not trying to seem rude but I just don't like it. :/ Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:32, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Morningpelt Why doesn't Morningpelt have her own indavidual page like the other cats? 13:51, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna make something on Morningpelt's page that says her history before MoonClan. What Clan should i be from? Or should I make one up? Because other than that I have EVERYTHING 02:24, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Stareh? Answer question? Pwease? 22:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Grayfur Hey I was wondering if you could put Grayfur on the list of Warriors in the Warrior's Den. Oh, and I'm gonna make a page for him. Can I have the template? 01:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Grayfur Hey I was wondering if you could put Grayfur on the list of Warriors in the Warrior's Den. Oh, and I'm gonna make a page for him. Can I have the template? 01:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! :) 18:12, August 12, 2011 (UTC) IRC IRC? 19:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) IRC Star, FYI the IRC chan is #wikia-JoinMoonClan okay? and can I be an OP? Please? 21:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) About the blog (S) - I didn't want to make a deal of it in private, but maybe you could compromise with Vi on the naming issue. I know you have a valid point in saying that you love naming cats, and I admit some of Vi's names are untraditional, but everybody else likes naming their characters, too. Couldn't you allow people to request or suggest names for characters? You could still have the final decision that way, but I think it would ease a lot of the fighting. (S) - I understand, I just thought maybe creating a formal setup, like a "Name request page" or some such thing would make it a lot more public and obvious and stuff. Blazekit Yeah who should I give to mentor Blazekit? Or should I chose my self? And also Imma remove Moonpaw cuz she hasn't been RPed ....ever xD so message me ASAP oh and im probally not gonna see you on your B-Day so HAPPY ERALY BIRTHDAY! xD lol 22:42, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Mentor (S) - Can Honeyfrost mentor one of Ninja's kits? She's in your den waiting for you XD Plot (S) - Can you reply to my plot idea? Thanks. (S) - Thanks again! XD Hey, can we move Edward and Anne (Anne I haven't added into Allegiances yet XD) to MoonClan? Anne will become Lolkit...just kidding XD she'll become Wolfkit, if she can :3 Edward will stay Edward, because he refuses to accept another name, he wants to be who he is *sighs*. Wolfkit's description is a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She's shorthair, but Edward used to remark her pelt looked like a wolf (which doesn't...crazy cat... XD) Soooo can they move to MoonClan? Ed'll be a warrior, Wolfkit is 2 moons old, so she'll be a kit :3 VioletBeveryafraid! 21:51, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay sounds good! Yeah HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!! 13? 16:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yo So dude....do the Cats of MoonClan? Cuz you said you would And Mistyheart is supposed to have kittehs now! 02:09, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey So I was wondering if Darkpaw's warrior name could be Darkfang and Lionpaw's could be Lionclaw or something cool like that ^^ You don't have to say yes...and you could choose Beepaw's and Lightningpaw's 23:33, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay Okay sounds good. When are your kits gonna be born? I have I totally missed that? 18:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) So now you're bringing drama over to Moss? Gee, you're a real "pal." You know what? This is annoying. I'm a sensitive person, and not all jokes are very funny towards me. I didn't find it funny, so I told you how I felt about it, and you flip out at me. I thought admins want honesty, and here I was giving it to you. :/ VioletBeveryafraid! Didn't I already say I knew it was a joke? Gawd. And look, I know what you're saying, and I respect that, but JSYK, I have feelings too. Not all jokes are funny, and sometimes, you need to learn to control what you say :/ I was giving complete honesty about that I felt that it was kind of rude and hurtful to act like that when I'm inactive. VioletBeveryafraid! 20:12, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't want to talk about that, and that is very, very offensive indeed. [[User:4pinkbear|'Violet']] [[User talk:4pinkbear|'Talk']]Icefeather 20:18, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: (S) - I get it. And I realized that after I posted it and fixed it. :P But, as the leader of this site, you should be the most mature and least reactive person here. Also, you should know when to comment and when not to. If you know someone doesn't like sarcasm, don't use it. I'm not saying this is your fault, I'm saying everyone needs to think before they speak and be less reactive in general. Dot dot dot... So...what exactly am I supposed to DO here? I want to roleplay Ivysplash (my cat!) but there's no page for it or anything like that...I'm gonna check and then wait. 12:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Wait, so you just add me to the Cats of MoonClan page? Um...I'm going to check...Thanks! So do I just add the page now or something? 23:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Three things: 1. Could you ponder my comment on the Join MoonClan:Join The Clan page? 2. Can Mushroom (Wishfrost and Ivysplash's sister) go to StarClan? 3. Sparklestream is going to be making her own cats; could I RP Wishfrost? Oh yea...Ivysplash can be expecting kits soon with Alexander, right? First can she mentor Mosskit? I'm OK if she doesn't, but still...please? Dazzlewing XD 1. Ok, thanks! The kits are as follows: Autumnkit: light brown she-cat with ginger-and-red dapples like autumn leaves Bluekit: silvery-teal tabby she-cat with a white chest and tufted ears Stompkit: sandy brown tabby tom with flaky white paws Cowkit: blotchy black-and-white tom with dark green eyes 2. Erm...well y'know their mother said that when they died their spirits would take a magical trip into the stars, where their fur would shine from the starlight and they would live until they were forgotten. Would that count enough? 3. Sparkle and I talked this over via Skype so yea... It's ok, I wasn't really expecting to get an apprentice. Thanks, that's all my questions for now. Dazzlewing Wishfrost Hey I think I found a perfect pic for Wishfrost: Dazzlewing G OMG! That's EPIC! Cool! Green eyes!!!Sparklestream 12:31, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Yea... Yea...I was going for more of a silver or light gray or something...but I'm fine with that. Also, there's already a Blue-, and I sort of decided that it shouldn't be Bluekit, maybe Waterkit? Ok with you? Dazzlewing Character page (S) - yeah, what's up with them? I created one for Rig, but I don't get it. What are layout builder tags?